


［异坤］爱难辨（16）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “哼，傻男人。这样你可放心了？”
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 2





	［异坤］爱难辨（16）

**爱难辨 第十六话** \- “ 哼，傻男人。这样你可放心了？ ”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


一个星期过去，为了多与孩子培养感情，王子异暂时放下了工作，和蔡徐坤一起留在家里照顾孩子。失去的时光不能弥补，王子异只希望今后多把时间留给孩子，也把时间留给蔡徐坤。

有时候他们会在家里待着，除了看猫和老鼠的动画片，孩子最喜欢在家里玩躲猫猫。小葵每次都拉着蔡徐坤躲进大厅里的落地窗帘。王子异闭着眼数数，数到一百就开眼。他搜视了大厅一圈，看见那鼓起来的窗帘布，一大一小的人形，嘴角不禁上扬。

  
  


“躲在哪里了呢？”

“我怎么找不到啊？”

  
  


王子异每次都先假装看不到，在大厅里来来回回地走几遍，走到窗边的时候就故意放慢脚步。

脚步声越来越近，小葵紧张地抬头与蔡徐坤对视，蔡徐坤在笑，小葵也跟着笑，还忍不住笑出了声音。

  
  


“找到我的宝贝们了！出来吧~”

  
  


王子异突然扑了上前，掀开了窗帘把头探进去。小葵一边哇哇大叫，一边逃跑，很快就跑到别的地方躲去了。蔡徐坤来不急逃跑，又或许根本没打算逃，让男人趁机一把抱住自己。

抱是不够的，王子异不动声色地把蔡徐坤压到落地玻璃窗上，一个凑近就咬上了蔡徐坤的嘴唇。蔡徐坤吃痛了就狠狠地反咬，却遭受到男人的深吻。

王子异不安分的手从蔡徐坤的小蛮腰顺着线条往下摸，摸到了股肉上就重重地一捏一托，其后蔡徐坤自然地架在王子异身上，两人抓紧机会在窗帘布的遮掩下偷偷摸摸地缠绵了许久，犹如热恋中恋人。

依然沉迷在躲猫猫游戏里的小葵还傻傻不知，躲进房间的衣柜里等爸爸们来抓他......

  
  


除了待在家里，王子异还会带蔡徐坤和小葵一起出去玩。

海，他们喜欢到海边走走。清凉的海风吹过，脚下是炙熱而純白幼细的沙粒。黄昏时分，夕陽西下，蓝海变成了金海，他们走过沙滩，一路留下三对脚印，小脚丫在中间，大的在两旁。

小葵走累了就一屁股坐在沙滩上，自娱自乐地堆起了城堡🏰。蔡徐坤蹲在旁边给小葵捡小贝壳🐚，为城堡添加一点点装饰。王子异则挖了一条长长的水道，海浪🌊涌上的时候，海水就随着水道一点点地流进城堡。

小葵看着水道就好像发现了新大陆一样，高兴地拍拍手，“哇～水流进来咯。”

其后小葵学着王子异挖水道，可是挖到海边的时候又不敢继续往下走，海浪一涌上来小葵就怕怕，哒哒哒地跑回来抱着蔡徐坤的大腿，等海浪退下的一刻又哒哒哒地跑下去，仿佛在与海浪追逐。

王子异把小葵抱了起来，拍拍小葵裤子上的沙粒，“小葵要不要洗洗脚，像爸爸一样？”

王子异站在海岸边后几步，等海水冲上，冰凉的海水带着幼小的沙粒在脚趾间流过。小葵低头看了看，最终点了点头。王子异缓缓地把小葵放下来，小葵又嚷着要牵着爸爸和爹地的手手才敢洗。

海浪再次涌上的时候小葵还是下意识跳起来躲过了海水，蔡徐坤就笑说小葵作弊了。试了几次过后小葵才敢站着让小海浪冲过脚丫，觉得舒服又勇敢地往下再走一步，直到海水打到小腿上。

蔡徐坤随心所欲地捡起沙滩上的小石头，在空中抛了几下，“子异，你会打水漂吗？我们来比赛吧！”

王子异笑着点头，“赢了有奖励吗？”

蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴，“哼~你不可能赢我的！” 他把小石头向海上一抛，石头在海面上跳了三四步才沉下。

小葵捧场地拍手叫好，“爹地棒棒！小葵也要丢石头！”

蔡徐坤一脸得儿地等着王子异应战，王子异却把小石头给了小葵，“小葵替爸爸比赛好不好？”

小葵拿了小石头就随手一丢，扑通一声，石沉大海。这正是王子异想要的结果，他凑到蔡徐坤嘴边偷了一口香。

愿赌服输，输了就给对方奖励。

蔡徐坤懵了一下才意识到自己被男人吃豆腐了。

  
  


夜晚的海边有点冷，王子异把外套脱下，给蔡徐坤披上，然后把孩子紧紧抱在怀里。

“小葵冷不冷，我们回家了好么？”

小葵还没玩够，不想这么快回家，他故意岔开话题，“海里面有小鲨鱼么？”

蔡徐坤做了个鲨鱼手吓唬般地‘咬’了小葵的手臂一下，“小葵再不肯回家，小鲨鱼就从海里跳出来，吃小葵的肉肉咯~”

小葵出于自然反应地躲着，抱住王子异的脖子，边喊着不要不要，边把脸埋进去。

王子异拍拍孩子的背安慰着，“小葵不怕，小葵想不想摸鲨鱼的角？” 

小葵被王子异说起了瘾，“小葵想～”

王子异正想答应孩子说好，但还没来得及开口就被蔡徐坤用胳膊撞了一下，让他别再胡说。

蔡徐坤分散小葵的注意，“小葵知道海里还有什么吗？” 他伸出食指，像毛毛虫般地骚动着，“这是海马。”

小葵一把圈住蔡徐坤的食指，嘿嘿笑。蔡徐坤伸出另一只手，这次五根手指都在骚动，形态像一只水母。

  
  


“小葵猜这又是什么？”

  
  


小葵歪着脑袋，好奇地问道，“是什么？”

  
  


“五只海马~”

  
  


“噗嗤-” 

  
  


王子异忍不住笑喷了，自己怎么娶了个那么可爱的媳妇？

  
  
  
  


除了去海边，王子异还喜欢带蔡徐坤和孩子去商场逛街。

  
  


小葵第一次踏进大商场可高兴了，拉着蔡徐坤和王子异四处走，看到酷酷的衣服就停下来。王子异顺着小葵的目光看，只要是孩子喜欢的，王子异都让服务员把衣服都包起来，被蔡徐坤说了几句，说他不节约用钱。

可后来蔡徐坤也精心挑选了好几套很贵很贵的衣服往小葵身上搭，小葵乖乖地站好，看着镜子里的自己，又抬头看看蔡徐坤和王子异。王子异满意地点头，全都买下来了。

王子异见蔡徐坤只顾着给孩子选衣服，半推半搂地带蔡徐坤离开了童装部，走到男装品牌店里。

蔡徐坤看了一圈，不是没有合适的，只是没想买。他跟王子异说旧家里还有一大堆衣服放着没拿。

王子异的眼里有一刻的黯沉，旧家是指蔡徐坤之前自己住的地方，王子异在想蔡徐坤到底还有多少东西放着没带走，又想到蔡徐坤之前一直没打算老老实实地搬进他家就有点不高兴。

蔡徐坤见王子异的眼睛不笑了就觉得不妥，“怎么了？”

  
  


“嗯？没...没事。”

  
  


男人说过他不会说谎，但在爱人面前，谁又懂得说谎？男人明明跟他一样，一点也不会说谎。

  
  


“子异，我们买个行李箱吧！”

  
  


“嗯？？行李箱？”

  
  


“对，要买个大大大的，待会儿我想回旧家一趟，把东西都搬去我们家。”

  
  
  


**哼，傻男人。**

**这样你可放心了？**

  
  
  


王子异眼里恢复了笑意。

  
  
  


**蔡徐坤，你以后也逃不掉了。**

  
  
  


他们一家逛了整栋商场，买了不少东西。付款后王子异把自己的银行卡移交给蔡徐坤，说私房钱以后都交给老婆管。蔡徐坤不客气地把卡收下，开玩笑地说道，“以后每个月就给老公你一百块家用~你说我大方不？”

蔡徐坤第一次随口叫一声老公，浓浓的甜意涌上王子异的心头，他点头应好，说老婆爱给多少就给多少，一个月一百块完全没毛病。

  
  


\---

  
  


某天晚上，王子异给小葵洗完澡便换上了新买的小鲨鱼连体睡衣，睡衣是连着帽子的，前面是一排鲨鱼牙，后面则有一个鲨鱼角。小葵很喜欢这套睡衣，走出浴室就急着找蔡徐坤炫耀。

  
  


“爹地看～小葵变成小鲨鱼咯，还有角角哟！”

  
  


蔡徐坤摸摸小葵的鲨鱼角，作弄般地把小葵的连帽拉下，“哈哈！脱了小葵的鲨鱼角。”

  
  


“哼，小葵不要！”

  
  


小葵笨拙地把连帽盖回头上，在房间里假装成鲨鱼游来游去，“爹地和爸爸都抓不到小葵~抓不到~”

  
  


蔡徐坤累了就躺在床上看着男人和孩子玩了一会儿睡前的追逐游戏，跑来跑去的，看得蔡徐坤有点头晕。他按了按太阳穴，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。王子异见状便把孩子抱在床上让孩子乖乖躺下。

  
  


“到睡觉的时间了，爸爸要关灯咯。”

  
  


“小葵还不累，小葵不睡！”

  
  


小葵依然活力充沛，自己爬起来又嚷着要下床，结果被王子异拦住了。小葵无可奈何地躺下，王子异见孩子不高兴地嘟起了嘴巴就给孩子挠痒痒，逗孩子哈哈大笑。

  
  


“哈哈哈哈~~不要-救命啊哈哈哈~~”

  
  


小葵躲到蔡徐坤的怀里，蔡徐坤顺势抱住小葵，眼皮越来越重，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛慢慢地入睡。怀里的小葵不太安分，睡不着就小小地挣扎转身，蔡徐坤在迷糊之中仿佛听到男人在唱歌哄孩子。

  
  


“🎶小兔子乖乖......”

  
  


\---

  
  


早上，小葵睡醒了便缓缓地从蔡徐坤怀里挪开，故意爬到王子异身上趴着。王子异感觉到儿子的重量就知道儿子醒了，孩子每天都这样，醒了就默默地求关注。

王子异怕蔡徐坤没睡饱也被孩子弄醒，所以王子异每次都先起来把小葵抱下楼。王子异起床的第一件事就是确保孩子的温饱，他给了小葵一罐旺仔牛奶，然后开始做早饭。

小葵咕噜咕噜地把整罐旺仔牛奶喝完了就偷偷摸摸地溜进厨房，打开冰箱要拿第二罐旺仔牛奶的时候就被正在煎蛋🍳的王子异发现了。

  
  


“宝宝要拿什么？”

  
  


小葵对王子异甜甜一笑，用撒娇的口吻说道，“小葵再来一罐可以么爸爸？”

冰箱里只剩一个最后一罐旺仔牛奶了，本来是给还在睡觉的蔡徐坤留的，但王子异抵不过孩子撒娇卖萌的样子，鬼使神差地就把牛奶给了孩子。

  
  


“给～小葵乖，在大厅里等爸爸的早餐好不好？”

  
  


“嗯，小葵待会儿要吃两～个煎蛋” 

  
  
  


蔡徐坤下楼的时候就看见小葵捧着一罐旺仔牛奶，咬着吸管疯狂地吸吮。

王子异端着早餐从厨房里走出来，“睡饱了？”

蔡徐坤摇着头，等王子异把碟子都放好，随后整个人赖上去，把身体所有的重量都托付给男人。

  
  


“没睡饱，饿醒了。”

  
  


蔡徐坤有点委屈，少有地对男人撒娇。王子异也‘饿’了，要不是旁边还有小葵和管家陈叔看着，王子异便就地取材，把蔡徐坤给‘吃’了。

  
  


“老公~我的旺仔牛奶呢？”

  
  
  
  


**糟糕。。。**

**你完了王子异。。。**

  
  
  


王子异后来怎么把老婆哄好？

大概是拿着这个月仅有的一百块，把超市里的旺仔牛奶都买回来当存貨。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•~•~•

第十六话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  



End file.
